falling over it
by 16choco25
Summary: Kelopak itu terjatuh lagi―menelisik rambut pirang panjang di hadapannya, bunga telah merekah dan ia jatuh cinta. [Sai, Ino]


_**falling over it**_

 _Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _A Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

 _ **Cast : Sai, Yamanaka Ino**_

 _Rate : K +_

 _ **For you, actually.**_

 _Summary : Kelopak itu terjatuh lagi_ _―_ _menelisik rambut pirang panjang di hadapannya, bunga telah merekah dan ia jatuh cinta. [Sai, Ino]_

 _._

 **i. airy** **―** **berangin**

Semilir angin yang dapat dirasakannya melalui desir pakaiannya. Lembut.

Secercah sinar matahari senja yang menyapu pucuk-pucuk daun. Hangat.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino kembali mengerjap begitu semilir angin musim semi mengacak rambut pirangnya tanpa ampun. Sekali lagi matanya menyipit, mendapatkan kembali kesadaran sebelum senja menjelang. Diregangkannya ototnya, namun secara refleks matanya melebar ketika menyadari kepalanya tersandar pada sesuatu.

Ia sepenuhnya terbangun ketika melihat rumput dandelion yang mengangguk seiring desir angin yang terhempas lembut menggerakkan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dengan sempurna.

Ditegakkannya posisi duduknya yang bersandar tepat di batang pohon. Ia bisa mendengar sahut-sahut burung gereja dari atas dahan pohon, berlindung di sarang mencari kehangatan. Gerakan kecil tiba-tiba dari sisi kanannya membuat mulutnya membulat sepersekian detik, terhenyak untuk sekian lamanya. Sosok lelaki berambut hitam dengan iris obsidian beserta kulit sepucat salju tengah menatapnya, dengan buku sketsa yang ada dalam genggamannya dan dalam posisi duduk yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

Rasanya bagaimana, ya, saat terbangun dari tidurmu, tiba-tiba kau melihat wajah seorang lelaki di hadapanmu yang tengah menatapmu dengan―lekat?

Apa seperti reaksi Ino saat ini?

"Sai- _kun_?"

Merasa terpanggil, lelaki _ninja_ pemburu itu menatapnya serius. Mungkin bukan tatapan serius seutuhnya―nyatanya ekspresi seorang Sai memang sulit ditebak.

"Hn. Ada apa?" sahutnya singkat dan mata _aquamarine_ Ino mengerjap dua kali, bingung hendak merespon apa.

"Apa sejak satu jam yang lalu..." Kalimat Ino tergantung. "Kau ada disini?"

Ino kembali memutar ingatannya. Kalau perkiraannya sepenuhnya tidak salah, sudah sekitar satu jam yang lalu ia menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur di taman ini. Begitu melihat anggukan kecil dari kepala Sai, Ino tertohok dengan sudut mata sepenuhnya terbuka. _Berarti_ _―_ _saat tidur tadi ia_ _―_ _bersandar pada pundak Sai_? Sudut matanya bekerjap dengan cepat, dan ia melirik Sai yang kembali terfokus pada sketsa di tangannya.

Lelaki itu bahkan tidak peduli gadis Yamanaka itu tengah menatap wajahnya dengan mulut membulat sempurna.

"Apa yang sedang..." Bola mata Ino memutar sekian derajat. "Kau lakukan disini, Sai- _kun_?" tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian.

Oke, itu pertanyaan bodoh, Yamanaka Ino. Sekali pandang pun seorang anak kecil di bawah usia lima tahun tahu bahwa lelaki pucat itu tengah melukis. Untuk urusan seperti ini, Yamanaka Ino benar-benar idiot. Masalahnya, ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Sai yang memang satu regu dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Maaf saja, seorang Yamanaka Ino hanya mengenal Shikamaru dan Chouji sebagai para lelaki yang sangat akrab dengannya.

Sai meletakkan buku sketsanya di atas tanah dan menatap Ino dalam.

"Aku melukis." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya lurus. "Sejak kau tertidur tadi."

Dan otak Ino langsung terpaku pada satu kesimpulan baru―biar ia urutkan, jadi kronologis kejadiannya adalah―tanpa sadar ia tertidur di bawah pohon, Sai datang dan duduk di sebelahnya, menggambar, dan tanpa sengaja gadis itu―menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sai dan lelaki itu tidak membangunkannya, sekalipun Ino sudah bersandar pada pundaknya.

Dan pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya sekarang adalah―mengapa lelaki itu tidak membangunkannya saat ia tertidur dengan pose memalukan seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Sai terpaku pada sepenggal kalimat tanya yang tercetus dari bibir mungil Ino, sebelum tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk seutas senyum tipis, yang membelah surai pirang Yamanaka Ino yang terurai angin musim semi bersama kelopak-kelopak tipis merah jambu bunga iris yang terbang kesana kemari, mengikuti jejak angin yang berhembus demikian perlahan. Hingga wajah pucat Sai menunduk, bertabrakkan dengan sketsa di tangannya, tersadar bahwa mata _aquamarine_ Ino, menunggu ia bereaksi.

 _Cantik_ , ucap Sai samar begitu obsidiannya menatap objek di hadapannya.

Rambut pirang itu _cantik_ , sebuah kosa kata yang tepat ditujukan untuk gadis berambut pirang panjang di hadapannya itu.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau menganggu ketenangan tidurmu."

Dan Yamanaka Ino, sadar atau tidak, merasakan pipinya memanas bersama kehangatan musim semi yang perlahan merambat―begitu melihat seutas senyum tipis dari wajah lelaki di hadapannya itu.

.

Sai tidak begitu menyukai saat ia terpaksa harus melukis di tempat ramai.

Sampai akhirnya lelaki berkulit pucat itu menemukan sebuah tempat dimana ia bisa bebas membentangkan imajinasi bersama halaman kosong dalam buku sketsanya, dan membuatnya nyaman menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama, hanya untuk mendapatkan beberapa torehan sketsa kasar di buku sketsanya. Sebuah taman di sisi danau bersama gumpalan awan putih di langit biru cerah yang beriringan perlahan mengalihkan perhatiannya secara total dan ia langsung membuat kesepakatan sepihak―taman itu akan menjadi tempat pribadinya.

Tempat pribadi untuk meluapkan kebiasaannya menekuni lukisan dalam waktu lama.

Namun iris obsidiannya sedikit melebar ketika mendapat objek tertentu di hadapannya yang membuat fokusnya terpusat pada satu titik. Bukan sesuatu yang asing―sebenarnya. Bukan juga sesuatu yang menganggu pandangan. Objek itu memberikan rasa tenang dan damai bagi Sai yang kini atensinya terfokus pada direksi itu. Objek itu―imut, menggemaskan, atau lucu?

Ia mengingat-ingat.

Entahlah, sebuah kosa kata yang sering disebut Sakura bila melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Dan Sai tidak tahu hal itu.

Yamanaka Ino.

Derap langkah kaki Sai mendekat. Surai pirang panjang itu memerangkap atensinya secara utuh. Kelopak mata sipit yang terpejam disertai senyum samar dari bibir azalea yang terkatup rapat. Kelopak bunga terjatuh lagi―menelisik rambut pirang panjang di hadapannya, dan bunga awal telah merekah bersama desir angin hangat musim semi. Gadis itu tertidur di bawah pohon, rambut pirangnya teracak angin bersama kelopak tipis bunga yang menari. Wajahnya begitu tenang saat ia tidur.

Senja merayap perlahan, meninggalkan jejak awan kemerahan di pelupuk langit.

Sai duduk di sebelah gadis itu, bersandar pada batang pohon dan melanjutkan sketsanya dengan tenang.

Entah mengapa Sai tidak mau menganggu kenyamanan tidur Ino, bahkan meskipun hanya untuk membangunkannya. Entah mengapa surai pirang lembut itu membuatnya ingin selalu melihat wajah tenang Yamanaka Ino yang seperti ini. Dunia terasa begitu hening dan damai. Bayangan pohon meneduhi wajahnya. Beserta debur angin yang menyapa surai pirangnya demikian perlahan, dan suara kepak sayap burung-burung yang mengantarkan hari yang mulai turun mulai terdengar.

Lelaki itu kembali terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri sebelum desahan halus dari sisi kanannya membuat ia menoleh.

Ino bergerak perlahan, mendesah, dan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepala bersurai pirangnya ke bahu tegap Sai. Gadis itu mendesah lagi, dan Sai sedikit terhenyak sebelum kembali terfokus pada sketsa setengah jadi di tangannya. Perlahan indera penciumannya menangkap aroma mawar dari surai pirang panjang yang tersampir di bahunya, dan Sai harus mengakui dengan jujur bahwa aroma itu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman―entahlah.

Sebuah perasaan asing menyerbunya, tapi lelaki itu tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dan kembali menyelesaikan sketsanya.

Dan Sai tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Ino tetap bersandar pada bahunya. Entah mengapa, namun Sai menyukai momen itu. Ino saat tidur berbeda drastis dengan Ino saat terjaga. Saat tidur, gadis Yamanaka itu begitu tenang. Sementara saat terjaga, ia sangat periang dan menyenangkan. Saat itu juga, secara otomatis benak Sai mencatat teori baru, setiap wanita yang sedang tidur ternyata dapat menimbulkan kesan berbeda pada kepribadiannya.

Sebuah gerakan halus kembali membuat Sai menoleh. Bahu gadis itu terangkat, disertai mata biru jernih yang mengerjap beberapa kali. Hingga surai pirang itu memutar wajahnya tepat menghadap ke arahnya dan mata biru jernih itu melebar saat menatap Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya disertai kerut dan rona merah samar di wajahnya. Menurut teori di buku yang pernah Sai baca sebelumnya, seseorang akan merasa malu bila pipinya merona dan matanya melebar.

Sai, mau tidak mau harus kembali terfokus pada sketsanya yang nyaris mendekati sempurna. Dan Ino, masih menatapnya dengan mulut yang sepenuhnya membulat dan mata yang melebar sempurna. Sai tahu gadis itu akan bertanya, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

Sampai akhirnya Ino bicara terlebih dahulu. "Sai- _kun_?"

Gadis pirang itu memanggil namanya dengan intonasi tinggi, ciri khasnya saat ia kaget.

Sai mengangkat wajahnya setelah mempertegas beberapa garis samar di sketsa kasarnya.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

Tatap mata itu bertabrakkan, dan Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke direksi lain, sementara Sai lebih memilih kembali menyelesaikan sketsa setengah jadi di tangannya.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar responnya, dan menatapnya dengan alis tertaut. "Apa sejak satu jam yang lalu... kau ada disini?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu-ragu, dan Sai mengangguk mengiyakan dan diam-diam bertanya-tanya. Apa Ino merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya sehingga gadis itu merasa malu?

"Apa yang sedang... kau lakukan disini, Sai- _kun_?"

Pertanyaan kedua yang diajukan gadis pirang Yamanaka itu padanya. Sai menangkat bahu ringan, disertai tarikan napas pelan. Diletakkannya buku sketsanya dan ia menatap Ino lekat. "Aku melukis. Sejak kau tertidur tadi," jawabnya jujur dan alis Ino otomatis terangkat sekian sentimeter.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Pertanyaan ketiga Yamanaka Ino untuknya. Kelopak merah jambu iris memfokuskan atensinya sejenak dan Sai menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sketsanya yang sudah nyaris sempurna. Bukan salahnya jika inspirasi untuk lukisannya mengalir dengan deras karena faktor keberadaan gadis itu yang ada di sampingnya.

"Karena aku tidak mau menganggu ketenangan tidurmu," jawabnya singkat sebelum sempat berpanjang kata.

Hening sejenak dalam diam. Tapi Sai memang tidak pernah berdusta. Hal itu memang benar. Sedetik kemudian tenggorokan Ino bergemeletuk memecah keheningan. "Kau ini benar-benar suka melukis, ya?" Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala berikat pirangnya, menatap sketsa hitam putih danau bersama arak-arak awan kecil yang terhampar di lembar buku sketsa Sai. Dan Yamanaka Ino harus mengakui dengan jujur bahwa lukisan itu indah.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

Ino kembali tersenyum. "Indah sekali. Kau tahu, aku suka danau dan pemandangan yang kau lukis sungguh menakjubkan."

"Terima kasih."

Sai tersenyum dengan tulus, berterima kasih sebagai formalitas. Ia bisa melihat bola mata _aquamarine_ Ino yang mengkilat. Tidak ada kebohongan disana. Secara tulus gadis itu memujinya.

"Kau selalu melukis di taman ini?" Ino menjatuhkan tatapannya ke sekeliling taman bunga di hadapannya, menatap rumput yang bergoyang dan beberapa deret aster bersama bunga-bunga lain yang berjajar rapi di hadapannya. Pandangannya bertumpu pada satu titik di ujung utara, sebuah danau kecil bersama pohon-pohon yang memadati lembah bukit hijau mengalihkan perhatiannya secara utuh dan tanpa sadar bibir tipisnya menguntaikan sebaris senyum.

Danau, sebuah lanskap alam yang menjadi objek yang sangat Ino sukai, bahkan sejak ia masih kanak-kanak.

"Ya. Aku selalu melukis disini." Sai meraih pensilnya dan memberikan sedikit detail untuk sketsanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, seraut wajah kaget Ino membuat lelaki itu menoleh.

"Ah! Aku baru sadar ternyata... kau melukis tempat ini, bukan?" Ino melayangkan pandangannya ke arah utara, mendapati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan pakaiannya perlahan. Danau kecil di ujung sana benar-benar persis dengan danau di refleksi sketsa dalam buku Sai. Sketsa itu benar-benar mirip dengan pemandangan aslinya. Dan diam-diam Yamanaka Ino harus mengakui dengan rasa kesal bahwa lelaki berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat itu memang berbakat dalam hal melukis.

Dan Sai kembali mengangguk dan Ino baru sadar, ia mengaguminya.

Umm, salah.

Otak Ino buru-buru meralat kalimatnya barusan secara total. Maksudnya, mengagumi _sketsa_ nya.

Ino kembali memulai pembicaraan baru. "Objek apa yang paling kau sukai, Sai- _kun_?"

"Objek yang paling kusukai?" Sai menyipitkan matanya. "Mungkin sesuatu yang artistik. Atau sesuatu yang memiliki nilai seni tinggi."

Kebiasaan Sai yang langsung ditangkap insting tajam Yamanaka Ino―adalah mengulang setiap suku kata yang diucapkan oleh lawan bicaranya dan menjawab pertanyaan setelah mengulang kembali pertanyaan tersebut. Setengah bercanda dan diam-diam berharap, Ino angkat bicara lagi, membujuk Sai. "Hei. Apakah kau bisa melukisku?" tanyanya langsung dan Sai yang sedang mengarsir beberapa bagian sketsa kasarnya langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya begitu mendengar permintaan itu.

"Melukismu?"

Tatap obsidian Sai bersinggungan dengan iris _aquamarine_ Ino, bergantian dengan goresan sketsa di tangannya.

"Ya, melukisku. Tidak mungkin 'kan kau tidak bisa. Dengan _jutsu_ -mu, melukis sesuatu adalah hal mudah." Yamanaka Ino melebarkan iris biru jernihnya dalam-dalam. Demi Tuhan, Ino tahu bahwa faktanya lelaki itu kekurangan emosi, tapi jelas-jelas lelaki itu tidak menderita amnesia akut, bukan? Dan tentu saja―tidak menderita penyakit telinga seperti tuli dan sebagainya, bukan? Kenapa setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu diputarbalikkan kembali padanya?

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Ino memiring-miringkan kepalanya.

Memang, mungkin bagi seorang Sai―seorang Yamanaka Ino bukanlah sebuah objek yang artistik, pikir Ino dengan konyolnya.

"Tidak masalah walau hanya sketsa," gadis itu menyambung lagi dengan senyum lebar. "Yang penting aku ingin kau melukisku."

Melukis gadis itu. Sai tidak begitu yakin. Melukis objek hidup adalah sesuatu yang agak sulit baginya. Karena mereka bergerak, dan mereka memiliki nyawa tersendiri dalam pelukisannya. Proses pelukisannya pun memakan waktu cukup lama, kecuali jika ia menggunakan _jutsu_ -nya, mungkin duplikat Ino sudah jadi secepat kilat dan sekaligus menguras tenaga _chakra_ -nya. Kesimpulannya, ia harus mengerjakan lukisan Ino secara manual.

Tapi menurut teori yang ia baca, menolak keinginan seorang wanita dapat berakibat buruk. Karena itu sebisa mungkin ia harus menuruti keinginan itu, meskipun kemungkinannya ia akan menyelesaikan lukisan potret diri itu dalam waktu lama.

Sai menarik napas panjang.

"Mungkin aku akan mencobanya."

Jeritan senang Ino memenuhi gendang telinga Sai beberapa detik kemudian dan lelaki itu menatap lawan bicaranya yang kini meloncat-loncat senang seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan permen―tingkah Ino kini terlihat entah imut, atau lucu di matanya, Sai tidak tahu, tapi tingkah itu mampu membuat bibir Sai tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ino tertawa-tawa.

"Asyik, kau akan melukisku! Lukis aku yang bagus, ya! Terserah kau akan menyelesaikannya kapan. Tapi yang jelas..." Bola mata _aquamarine_ itu berputar. "Lukisanku harus lebih bagus dibandingkan lukisanmu yang lain. Pokoknya lukisanku harus menjadi karya besarmu! _Kyaaa_ , aku senang sekali!"

Sai kembali menatap gadis pirang di sebelahnya yang kini tersenyum dengan lebar.

Senyum Ino―unik.

"Terima kasih, Sai- _kun_."

Ino benar-benar berterima kasih.

"Ya. Aku merasa senang bisa melukismu," angguk Sai kecil.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya secara tiba-tiba disertai tatap penuh tanda tanya Sai. Gadis itu buru-buru menyisir ikatan rambutnya dengan cepat dan merapikan lipatan bajunya dengan wajah panik. "Ah, sudah malam! Aku harus segera pulang!" Gadis Yamanaka itu mendongak cemas, menatap sinar bulan penuh di cerlang matanya yang menyisakan warna samar bersama titik bintang-bintang di hamparan langit luas. "Ya ampun, bahkan aku belum menutup toko!"

Sai ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan tatap Ino mengheran begitu melihat _ninja_ mantan anggota Anbu itu mengemasi peralatan lukisnya dengan cepat.

"Sai- _kun_ , kau mau pulang juga?" tanyanya heran.

Sai mengangguk cepat. "Masih terlalu cepat bagiku untuk pulang. Tapi menurut buku yang kubaca, tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian malam-malam, jadi tidak masalah."

Mata Ino terangkat.

"A-ah, begitu, ya. Ya... sudah."

Apakah kalimat Sai tadi lebih tepat jika diartikan secara lugas―intinya lelaki berwajah pucat itu akan _mengantarnya_ pulang? Apa lelaki itu selalu begitu? Kebiasaan mencolok Sai yang ia tahu malam itu juga―Sai adalah tipe lelaki tekstual yang selalu mengacu pada buku beserta teori yang dibacanya. _Jadi sebenarnya lelaki itu maniak teori_ , Ino membuat kesimpulan singkat.

"Umm, hei, bagaimana kalau kau mampir ke toko bungaku terlebih dahulu?" kata Ino dengan riang.

Sai menatapnya, ragu. Iris biru jernih Ino melebar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak masalah. Kau bisa berkunjung ke toko bungaku kapan saja. Lagipula, sebentar lagi toko bungaku tutup," sambung Ino lagi, cepat-cepat mengantisipasi penolakan yang diperkirakannya akan terucap dari mulut lelaki itu.

Tapi di luar dugaannya sama sekali, Sai justru menatapnya serius. "Tidak masalah," sahut Sai ringan, dan Ino tersenyum tipis begitu menyadari dugaannya salah total. Lelaki di hadapannya itu memang sulit ditebak. Hei, jadi―lelaki ini benar-benar akan mengantarnya pulang? Yang benar saja!

Tapi hal itu tidak menjadi masalah besar. Biarlah untuk kali ini saja lelaki itu yang mengantarnya pulang.

Dan Yamanaka Ino, hanya bisa membiarkan lelaki itu berjalan menjajari langkahnya diiringi desir lembut angin yang menyapu deretan anyelir yang menatap penuh arti di ujung sana.

.

 **to be continued.**

.

 **next chapter : blossom** **―** **mekar.**

 _Hei, sekian lama saya nonton Naruto, tapi baru sempat nulis fanficnya sekarang? Hello~kamu_ _ **kemana**_ _ **aja**_ _, Titania? Saya author baru nih, masih_ _ **amatir**_ _, takut banget jelek dan gak sepenuhnya yakin fanfic ini berhasil. Mulai di fanbase Naruto yang emang rame, dengan pasangan yang hintsnya_ _ **sedikiiiit**_ _banget di manga~_ _ **Sai-Ino**_ _. Kenapa mulai dengan pairing ini? Karena saya ingin meramaikan pairing_ _ **unyu**_ _ini, karena saya suka interaksi Sai dan Ino yang unik. Terlalu pendek? Maapkan, tapi akan saya bikin semakin panjang kok. Well, keep waiting for next chapter ya~dan jangan lupa_ _ **review**_ _juga ya~hoho._

 _Pokoknya saya terlanjur jatuh cinta sama pairing_ _ **super**_ _ **unyu**_ _ini. Ayo lestarikan_ _ **Sai-Ino**_ _!_


End file.
